


Destiel

by HanaWesty



Series: Drabbles for Days! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knocks some sense into Dean, Cas snaps, Cutesy, Demon Dean, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, deamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaWesty/pseuds/HanaWesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy stuff between the finale of Season 9 and the first few episodes of Season 10.<br/>How Castiel found Dean and convinced him to come back to him and Sam. While finally admitting something everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel

Dean was sitting in a barn. An old barn made out of faded, rusty corrugated iron. The barn had hay barrels surrounding the edges. One which he was sitting on. There was rusted tables and tools scattered everywhere. On the ground in the middle of the barn was a pentagram, a holy one. The one that he made himself with his father, Bobby, nothing has changed since that day. The memory of summoning that angel kept playing in his head, over and over again.

The symbols lighting up, the wind, the lighting and then show-off walking in like he owned the place, the signals not doing a damn thing and he just waltzing, not swaggering straight up to him and then him stabbing the angel. Dean smiled.

He had managed to lose Sam for a bit and Crowley was letting the leash go slack for a bit. He remembers everything; just it looks like someone else was doing it, not him. One thing that keeps popping into his head is that blasted angel. Every night when he wants to go to sleep, memories of him keep popping into his mind and he would even dream of him. Sam comes and goes like the wind, sometimes he feels guilty but the feeling never lasts. That angel, however,  _never_ leaves. The thought of him is always there no matter how hard he tries to suppress it and it is annoying as all hell.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ Dean shook his head and put it into his hands. The memories kept repeating themselves, him fighting, him smiling, him protecting him, being a loyal friend through and trough, rebelling for _him_.

He sensed it more than hear it, he looked up and there was the angel, standing on the other side of the circle.

“Hello, Dean.” He said simply with his usual bored look.

“Castiel. What brings you here?”

“You.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head looking away towards the door. “Is Sam far away?”

“In fact, he does not know I’m here, nor that you are here.” Castiel started to walk around the circle, towards him.

Dean’s eyes widened with surprise, but he recovered quickly as he jumped down from the hay barrel and a dagger appeared in his hand.

“I do not want to fight you Dean.” Cas said and slowly raised his hands, though he continued walking.

“Then why did you come here, Cas?”

Cas hesitated as Dean said his name. Hurt? “You do not belong with that Demon, Dean. You belong with your brother… and me.” Cas stopped advancing towards Dean and dropped his hands. He just looked at Dean coming towards him and stared pleadingly at him.

This didn't stop Dean. “I’m one of them now Cas. I can’t go back. Even if I tried.” Dean’s eyes turn from their beautiful green to the soulless demon black. Cas didn’t seem fazed at all he just stood silently as Dean approached him, though his heart was twisting in agony.  _Dean._

Finally he said: “You are still the same to me.”

That surprised Dean; he stopped dead in his tracks, three paces directly in front of Cas.

Dean asked again. “Cas. Why are you here?”

Cas sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Everything is falling apart, Dean. Sam is literally jumping into danger to find you and I'm... losing it, Dean.”

Dean didn't respond nor did his expression change.

“It has always been you and him, Dean. Your his _brother_ you need to protect him. I cannot.”

“You're an Angel, you protect him.”

“I would appear I'm dying according to Hannah.”

This caught Dean's attention, he raised an eyebrow. “Dying?”

“My powers are draining, I can barely teleport let alone fly and I cannot heal.” Cas simply shrugged. “If I tried to protect Sam, I would surely fail and we both would be dead.”

“Interesting...” Dean suddenly sprung at Cas, swinging the blade. Dean had gotten faster and as Cas swiftly dodged it would seem that Dean has gotten stronger as well. What to expect when a human turns into a demon. Dean kept swinging, Cas observed that Dean's movements were quite graceful and as the swings kept coming Cas thought that Dean may not tire. Cas smirked how he easily avoiding Dean's attacks. Dean swung the blade at Cas's head, which again, Cas easily moved his head, but this time Dean flipped the blade in his hand and brought it in to Cas's body. It would have stabbed Cas in the lung if he didn't move fast enough to bring out his angel blade and parry. For minutes they dueled, though as the fight wore on Dean had progressively gotten angry as he could not land a single blow on the angel and that Cas wouldn't lay a finger on him. The angel just kept parrying and dodging with no sign of slowing or tiring.

Finally Cas got tired of the stupid duel and easily stuck the demon blade out of Dean's hand and sent it flying into the circle, where it started to smoke. Dean looked at it in dismay, before sighing and putting his hands up.

Cas just smiled, “Dean Winchester does not come to a fight being unprepared.”

Dean shrugged, his eyes returning to their beautiful green. “I didn't come here expecting a fight.”

A long silence followed, Cas thought how Dean would always be ready no matter what. It made him sad. Cautiously Cas put his blade away and approached Dean.

“What does Crowley want you to do?”

Dean looked away. Cas was pretty close. “Raise the 'perfect' hell.” He used his hands in an awkward gesture.

 _Damnit! He's being cute. Why does he have to be cute?_ “Are you going to do it?”

Dean shrugged again. _How can he be so adorable? He's a demon!_

“Come back, Dean. I miss you...  _We_ miss you.” He added quickly, “We need you. We'll help you. Reverse this, get you back. Even if it means beating the shit out of Crowley.”

Dean looked up, concern mixed with humour in his eyes. It made him look like how he use to be.

“If it's the last thing I do.” Cas added.

“Cas why are you doing this?” Dean said.

Anger boiled up, Cas's body tensed in an attempt to not yell at the man. It's been _years_ and Dean never gets the hints, never gets it how much Cas cares for him. They say friends but that hurt, it hurts to be just friends. Dean is special and  _everyone_ can see it, everyone knows. Cas took deep breaths and had a fit of flinging his hands around, pacing waving his hands around more and blabbering. He lost it, how can really do this? They tip-toe around each other even when people dangle it right in front of them. Dean turning into a demon was the last straw, Cas knew from the moment Dean got the Mark, bad things were going to follow Dean, he just wished he could have been there to save him. Finally he covered his face with a hand and counted back from ten.

“If I said I'm doing this because we're friends, it would be the biggest fucking lie.” Cas said while giving Dean his iconic, done-with-this-shit expression.

Dean cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

 _Oooooooooooh, he's asking for it. He is so fucking asking for it. Are you fucking kidding me. HOW?! WHY?! Dean, fucking come on. What the fuck?_ While this wave of torment was flowing in Cas's head. His outward expression was frozen, besides the slight twitching of his eye, in his are-you-fucking-kidding-me-right-now expression. After a minute Cas's frozen state was broken with a “fuck it” thought. He marched straight up to Dean who was still shocked about Cas's outburst. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him hard. Not caring if he really had another blade. This has been going on for too long, everyone knows.

Dean was frozen in place.

“I love you, you fucking asshat.” Cas said as he pulled away. He took a deep breath and slowly said, “Now, will you come back?”

Slowly Dean nodded. Cas sighed in relief and ruffled Dean's hair affectionately. “Come on then.” Cas smiled and headed for the door.

“Cas, wait.”

Cas turned around and was almost bowled over by Dean. Cas smiled and kissed him back.

But quickly Dean pulled away and started walking to the entrance, his face flushed, and he pulled out another demon blade. “Okay, let’s go. We're going to get my brother and then we're going to bash the crap out of Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at:  
> http://megashinyhannahmacka.tumblr.com/


End file.
